Trust Is Everything
by x-livvy.poynter-x
Summary: Max finds out about Luc and Eddi, but can Team AAU get him before he does somethng no-one would've thought he could do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I wrote this fan-fic because I really love the Luc/Eddi/Max thing right now and I just couldnt get it out of my head. I do not own Holby City even though I wish I did. Firstly Im only 12 and this is my first fanfiction so sorry if its not that good. All reviews welcome!**

**~~~~Twitter - LivvyBridges**

**~~~~Tumblr - livvybridges**

**~~~~Instagram - _itslivvy**

**ENJOY!**

Trust Is Everything – Chapter 1

Eddi's light blue converse showed her the way through a very hectic AAU. But only one thing was wrong, the man's hand she was holding wasn't Luc Hemmingway's – it was Max Schneider's.

Chrissie's face dropped as Eddi walked through AAU with Max. Max didn't know about Luc yet. He had heard rumours about Eddi and Luc from Darwin, Keller and the ED but he didn't believe any of them. However the one thing that Max didn't know that Chrissie, Sacha and Michael sensed was that Max was Eddi's rebound guy.

'Eddi we need you in bed six now please' Chrissie demanded. 'Urgh, bye baby gotta go' Eddi said to Max whilst Chrissie sighed in annoyance. 'Right what do you want Chrissie?' questioned Eddi. 'Spill now?!' 'Spill what?' 'You and Max, everyone knows you're not over Luc yet and I wanna know the whole story right from the day you met Luc' Chrissie told Eddi. 'Okay meet me in the staff room in 10 minutes and I'll tell you anything you wanna know' said Eddi giving up. 'Wow Eddi that was easier than expected' a shocked Chrissie said. 'Well I'm just sick and tired of everyone asking me so if I tell you you're just gonna tell the whole hospital in about 10 minutes after if told you which saves me a lot of time' said Eddi empathising the words 'a lot'.

10 minutes later at 11o'clock Eddi walked into the staff room to find Chrissie stirring a coffee on the sofa with another on the table for Eddi. 'Hey' said Chrissie quietly. 'Hey so where do you want me to start with this whole thing' asked Eddi. 'From the beginning...if that's okay with you?' 'Okay so we first met when we were on the roof and we thought that each other were gonna jump off but we didn't. Then we just started fighting with each other but that was until my brother Liam came to the hospital. He had gotten into loads of trouble so I got him a job as a porter here. Luc helped him with the police and let him stay in his caravan. After Liam went back to Leeds and said at us two were gonna get together, however but both shrugged it off and said that it would never happen. Then it came to Liam's court appearance and Luc promised he would go but he didn't. Then we started fighting again and I kinda liked it. So a few weeks later we had to look after a pregnant lady and Luc left me to deal with it all by myself and he went to his lab and its actually really cool in there, but anyway I started having a go at him and he said that he had a treat for me because he had a deal with me that if I could go 2 days without alcohol he would give me a treat. So I went down to the lab and he said that he needed to run some tests on me, however I said that I was squeamish and he said he could distract me so he kissed me and I kinda kissed him back'. 'OMG no way' said Chrissie so excited. 'Yeah way but let me finish. So then we had the outbreak of legionnaires and he got all upset so I went to his caravan to go see him because I knew he was upset and we ended up sleeping together. The next day it all went wrong because of us and I said I was gonna get transferred to Darwin or Keller. Then he kissed me and took me on our first date to the cinema we saw Avengers Assemble and Luc just watched it like a 5 year old watching Finding Nemo. After that we went back to the caravan and I stayed with him that night. He told me that Hanssen had offered him a permanent contract and he was gonna accept it. I was so happy I gave him a key to my place because he said that his bed was uncomfortable. I went to his caravan that night and it wasn't there I checked everywhere but he wasn't there. I was so mad and upset, he didn't even bother to text me'. 'And that's the whole story?' asked Chrissie. 'Yeah pretty much except from he sent me back the key' Eddi sighed 'Well do you still love him?' asked Chrissie sympathetically. 'Yeah I do' 'So what about Max then?' 'I don't actually love him I just don't know really he just reminds me of Luc' Eddi said quietly with tears forming in her eyes. 'Well me, Sacha and Michael might just have a surprise for you' smiled Chrissie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddi neared to the edge of her seat wanting to know what it was. 'Tell me, tell me, tell me please?' begged Eddi. 'Go outside the staff room and you'll see' Chrissie said with a beaming smile. Eddi opened the door to Sacha and Michael standing next to each other. 'Ermm what ya doing?' questioned Eddi. Michael and Sacha didn't reply just stood there looking blank. 'Urgh don't tell me then move outta my way' said a very annoyed Eddi. Sacha moved to the left and Michael to the right to reveal a very mysterious Luc Hemmingway.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here' shouted Eddi. 'I think that this is our que to go' said Michael in his husky American voice and with that Chrissie, Sacha and Michael left Luc and Eddi in the doorway to the staff room. 'Look Eddi I can explain' 'Well I'd like to her it Luc' 'Sit down please' Eddi took a seat at the table as did Luc. 'Tell me why you left' Eddi demanded 'Okay so I did accept the permanent contract and I went to my caravan to go get my stuff to take to yours. I packed and everything but then I got a call from my Dad and I hadn't spoken to him for years but he told me that my Mum was dying and my Brother was seriously injured in a gas explosion in a supermarket in Scotland so in went there' said Luc glumly. 'What so you didn't bother to text or call me?' asked Eddi nearly crying. 'Well I though you would come to that. Well you see I tried to but I left my phone here and it was only when I got there to call you I realised I didn't have it' replied Luc. 'But how come Sacha and Michael and Chrissie managed to contact you?' Eddi asked with tears streaming down her face. 'Well I ended up staying in a hotel until they got better but do you remember Michael and Sacha went on that course well that was in Scotland and by then I had brought a phone and I had Sacha's number. He had been ringing me every night and was telling me how upset you had been so I came back when they got discharged from hospital which was yesterday' explained Luc. 'I forgive you, I'm so so so sorry, I never should have been so mean to you, forgive me?' begged Eddi. 'Of course I will because you know what Eddi McKee, I love you and I'm never gonna leave again unless you're with me' whispered Luc. 'I love you forever Luc' replied Eddi. As Eddi and Luc kissed passionately they had no idea who was standing behind the door just waiting to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that this chapter is okay a MAHOOSIVE shoutout to therealmisshappy for all of your support all reviews welcome. I do reply to all of them! anyways enjoy! xxxx**

Chapter 3

He could hear them kissing in the staff room just waiting to make his entrance to take 'His Eddi' back.

Should he go in or shouldn't he? She's mine, that good for nothing scum bag ran off and left her with nothing, leaving me to pick up the pieces, not even a phone call or text, just a book, what idiot leaves a book as a 'sorry I'm running off and leaving you so your heart is crushed into smithereens' present. What a joke!

Max heard the footsteps coming up behind him what does he do just stand there and go 'Oh yeah I'm just listening to the woman who loved me kiss the face off of some idiot that ran off somewhere breaking her heart'.

This was it whoever was behind him was getting closer now. 'Max what you doing?' came from the mouth of Sacha Levy 'Ermm nothing just waiting for someone. Have you seen Eddi?' asked Max 'Oh yeah she's with Luc. Me, Michael and Chrissie got hold of him and he came back' said Sacha quite happily not realising what he said until he had finished his sentence. 'WHAT HE CAME BACK THAT DIRTY ROTTEN CHILD CAME BACK, YOU TOLD ME YOU WHERE NEVER GONNA GET HIM TO COME BACK BUT YOU DID, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE AAU TEAM ARE GONNA REGRET THIS...FOREVER!' yelled Max with a ferocious voice.

Those words rang in Sacha's head for a few seconds before running into the staff room whilst Eddi and Luc were hugging on the sofa with Eddi nearly asleep. 'Look we need to talk like now it's urgent!' Sacha demanded. 'Oh hey' Eddi said sleepily, 'What you wanna talk about' asked Luc. 'It's about Max, Eddi I'm guessing you've told Luc about him?' said Sacha. 'Ermm no' whispered Eddi, 'Who's Max, Eds?' asked Luc calmly. But his Eddi didn't reply. 'Well do you want to tell him or me, Eddi? Asked Sacha sternly.

'Well you see Luc, when you left this locum took your place and one night I stayed at this after Sacha and Chrissie had their engagement party and then we got together. But I didn't actually love him though Luc, I've loved you even though you left me, I just needed someone to hold me and tell me they loved me when you weren't there, I'm so so so sorry Luc, please can we just put it behind us?' asked Eddi with tears streaming down her delicate checks and Luc slowly wiping them away. 'Of course we can Eds. So Sacha what's Max gonna do? Questioned Luc

Max was fuming not only had his supposed friends betrayed him but the woman who he loved and who obviously didn't back and had now just got the love of her life back. Now what can I do to ruin Eddi's life forever? Max slowly thought this to himself and as he had is eureka moment a very happy Eddi and Luc walked out of the staffroom after Sacha.

He slowly clenched his fists and marched over to Luc. 'So you're the t*** that ruined My Eddi's heart?' spat Max. Before Luc had a chance to reply whack Luc had a massive cut to the side of his face.

Eddi stood startled for a minute before helping Luc up and walking out of AAU holding hands. Eddi cursed at Max before shutting the ward doors behind her.

Eddi and Luc drove talking about their future. 'So, where do you see yourself 5 years from now?' asked Eddi cautiously, 'In a big house with a nice garden, being a successful doctor and being with you and all of our kids' replied Luc. 'Aww that's so sweet, but ermm I have got two surprises for you when we get back home!' smiled Eddi. 'Please tell me, tell me, tell me, pleeeaaassseeeee?' begged Luc, 'Nope wait until we get home but I'm still not sure you'll like them' muttered Eddi.

*Eddi and Luc get to the door and Luc is looking forward to his surprises*

'Liam, I'm home!' shouted Eddi. 'Seriously Eds, Liam's here!' asked Luc very excited 'Yeah but that's not that yet go in a sit down and I will go get Liam' said Eddi excitedly. 'Liam get down here now me and Luc are home and I've got something to tell you both' 'Okay Eds just coming'.

*Liam, Luc and Eddi are sitting on the sofa*

'Right you guys I haven't told anyone else about this yet so here goes...I'm pregnant' said Eddi quietly.

**What will be Liam and Lucs reaction? Who is the Daddy? What will Max do next? Will the Team AAU stop him before he does something he will regret? R&R Peoples xxxx**


End file.
